RUN DEVIL RUN
by ButterflyJOY137
Summary: "Even when you're by my side, You always look at other girls. When I'm not there, you're a super playboy You're no fun, you have no manners You're the devil, the devil you are." KYUMIN/ SONG FIC / GS / DLDR / ONE SHOOT /MIND TO REVIEW? HATUR THANKYU


***RUN DEVIL RUN***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : GOD, kedua orang tua mereka, tapi FF ini murni hasil jerih payah saya^^**

**.  
**

**Summary : "Even when you're by my side,**

**You always look at other girls.**

**When I'm not there, you're a super playboy**

**You're no fun, you have no manners**

**You're the devil, the devil you are."**

**.  
**

**Song by : SNSD – RUN DEVIL RUN**

**.  
**

**Warning : GS || TYPO (S) || TAK SESUAI EYD || SONG FIC || DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^ || Tulisan miring artinya Flashback^^**

**.  
**

**HAPPYY READING**

**.  
**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT^^**

**enJOY~**

BRUKK

Tubuh tinggi itu terhempas, bokongnya menyentuh lantai marmer apartement megah itu.

"Minnie chagi! Apa yang lakukan! Kenapa kau mendorongku!"

"Cih! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Cho!"

"Kenapa kau jadi kasar begini Minnie chagi! Apa salahku hah?"

"Salahmu? Kau Tanya apa salahmu? Bahkan kesalahanmu berulang, dengan modus yang sama pada setiap wanita yang kau kencani. Apa kau masih tak ingat juga apa kesalahanmu?"

"A..apa ma..aksudmu?"

"Oh kau pura-pura tak ingat? Ok! Cho akan ku bantu kau mengingatnya"

"Mi..minnie chagi"

Sungmin mendudukkan diri di atas meja, ia raih i-pad pink yang terletak di meja tersebut. Jari-jarinya lihai bergelut memainkan i-pad itu, sesekali kepalanya terangguk pelan.

"Victoria Song, keturunan China seorang model. Anak keluarga konglomerat, telah menjalin kasih dengan Cho Kyuhyun sang direktur sejak 6 bulan lalu.."

"Mi..minnie Chag..i..i..tu"

"Seo Joo Hyun, seorang pelajar tinggkat akhir SM HIGH SCHOOL, pintar dalam segala hal. Ayahnya seorang legendaris di dunia entertainment Korea. Menjadi pacar Cho kyuhyun sejak 4 bulan yang lalu"

"A..aku..bisa..jelaskan!"

"Ah! Kau mengelak Cho! Baik, ini semakin seru. Ada banyak daftar namya disini, kuharap kau mengenal mereka semua. Kim ryeowook, gadis manis sekretaris direktur Cho. Menjalin hubungan dengan Cho Sajangnim sejak 2 bulan yang lalu."

"Mi..minnie"

"Ck! Kau sangat terkenal sekali Cho! Hingga kekasihmu ada dimana-mana, kau tak berniat membentuk klub 'Kekasih Cho Kyuhyun' kan?, aigoo apa aku menjadi bagian dari 'klub' mu itu, ck! Masih banyak nama didalam sini. Apa perlu kubacakan semua?"

"JANGAN! Jebal! A..ku bisa jelaskan ini semua!"

"Ck! Kau takut Cho? Selama ini aku terbodohi oleh semua sikapmu yang so 'setia' kau bersikap seolah-olah hanya aku yang ada dalam hatimu, tapi nyatanya hatimu tak pernah berada padaku, dan kurasa juga tak ada pada semua pacar-pacarmu yang lain."

.

**You're really bad boy**

**Only having curiosity rather than love,**

**Because of you, I've been fooled the entire time**

**.  
**

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah kearah Kyuhyun yang masih setia terduduk dilantai. Ia berjonggok disamping kyuhyun, Sungmin mengelus rambut kyuhyun, ia selipkan helaian rambut yang menutupi telinga Kyuhyun itu kedaun telinga sang direktur, ia dekatkan bibirnya ke lubang telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencoba menipuku! Dan kau berhasil melakukannya, tapi itu semua dulu. Bagaimana rasanya semua tipu muslihatmu terbongkar, Cho?"

Kyuhyun bergidik mendengar ucapan Sungmin, oh lihatlah keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya!

"I..itu..ak..ku..mereka, biar aku jelakan sayang! A..ku tak mengenal mereka, kau bahkan tau kan. Tak ada kontak mereka di ponselku!"

Sungmin menarik tubuhnya, ia tersenyum licik. Tangannya merogoh saku jas Kyuhyun.

"A… yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun gugup! Ia tak mampu menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Haha, santai saja tuan. Aku hanya meminjam ponselmu, coba kita lihat.. apa isi pesan yang kau bicarakan"

"Min! hentikan! Itu sangat tidak sopan! Kembalikan ponselku!" Kyuhyun mencoba menggapai ponselnya tapi gerakan Sungmin lebih cepat, perempuan bermata Foxy itu menghindar.

"Ah! Choi Siwon, kita lihat apa isi pesannya. 'Chagiya apa kau bias menemaniku pemotretan? Aku menunggumu di taman! Sampai jumpa. Saranghae'. Hmm..Apa kau pikir itu wajar Cho?, aku tau Choi Siwon! Kurasa dia bukan seorang model, dan yang kutahu dia sudah menikah. Dan dia bukan seorang 'Gay'"

"A..ah di..a memang sering bercanda denganku, di..dia mengirimkan sms itu padaku karena kami sangat akrab, percayalah!" rasanya Kyuhyun ingin lari, ia ingin menghindar dari Sungmin. Tapi ia tak bias, seperti ada ribuan tenaga yang menahannya agar tetap berada disana.

"Hmm…Shin Dong Hee. Ah, dia kan sepupumu. Coba kita lihat apa pesannya, 'Oppa! Aku akan pulang malam hari ini, maaf kencannya ditunda saja yah? mianhae'. Ckck oppa?"

"E..h Hahah Dongdong memang sering memanggilku oppa, katanya sebutan itu cocok untukku."

"Ck! Masih mengelak!"

.

**So many men that are in your phone,**

**are a girls with only one letter changed**

.

"_Halo sayang, apa kau menungguku lama?"_

_Sungmin tersenyum,"Aniya!"_

"_Sorry for that, tadi ada klien yang mendadak ingin bertemu. Kami membicarakan tentang proyek baru di daerah ittaewon"_

"_Tak apa, semoga proyekmu berhasil sayang" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam dekapannya_

"_Gomawo!"_

_Sungmin mencium bau perfume yang berbeda dari yang biasa kyuhyun pakai, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh Tanya._

"_Kau mengganti parfummu?"_

"_Eh?..Ti..dak"_

"_Ini sepertinya bau parfum khas wanita, ck! Wanginya seperti.."_

"_aish! Minnie chagi, tadi klienku yang menyemprotkannya! Katanya parfum ini mahal, jadi aku di suruh mencobanya"_

"_Klienmu seorang wanita?" perubahan terlihat jelas di wajah Sungmin, kecemburuan terpancar jelas disana._

"_Ah..Ne, tenanglah, umurnya jauh di atasku. Lagi pula ia sudah bersuami" dusta Kyuhyun_

"_Ah…" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti._

_.  
_

**The perfume smell that's sickening to my nose,**

**Tell me whose it is?**

**.  
**

"_Kita akan kemana lagi setelah ini Kyu?"_

"_Aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat yang sangat indah!"_

"_jinjja? " Sungmin antusias_

"_Ne! kau pasti menyukainya, sekarang cepat kau habiskan makananmu." Sungmin mengangguk patuh, ia melahap semangat makanannya, tak jarang di saat ia mengunyah makanannya,ia menceritakan kisah hidupnya dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai sekretaris pada sang pria. Sang kekasih yang tepat berada dihadapannya itu hanya tersenyum, kadang bergumam 'cantik' 'sexy' 'mulus' jelas terlihat pandangannya bukan tertuju pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang sadar arah pandangan kekasihnya itu tak tertuju padanay, segera menoleh kebelakang mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang kesal, memukulkan sumpit yang dipegangnya ke kepala Kyuhyun._

_PLETAKK_

"_YA! KAU MENGGANGGU SAJ-, cha..giya"_

_Sungmin melipat tangannya di dada "Apa kau puas Cho Kyuhyun? Kau bahkan tak mendengarkan ceritaku malah memperhatikan wanita itu!"_

"_Mi..mianhae"_

"_KAU! Dia sangat cantik, sangat mulus, sangat sexy ia kan?"_

"_Iya..eh tidak-tidak ma..ksudku. Dia tak lebih cantik, mulus, sexy darimu Minnie!"_

"_CHO!" Sungmin yang geram, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar._

"_Minnie! Tunggu! Aish, kau bodoh Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin keluar, ia melewati meja sang wanita yang dari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Untuk sejenak ia hentikan langkahnya di depan meja sang wanita._

"_Hi! I'm Kyuhyun Cho .what's your name, baby?" tangan Kyuhyun terulur, ia kerlingkan sebelah matanya._

_Wanita itu terkekeh, ia jabat tangan Kyuhyun "Jessica Jung"_

"_Pretty name, same like you!"_

_.  
_

**You didn't fix that terrible habit of seeing people behind my back?**

**.  
**

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Ming" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. "Aku janji ini yang terakhir dan tak akan terulang lagi"

"Aku bukan Sungmin yang bodoh Kyuhyun!, maaf sepertinya kita memang harus mengakhiri semua kepalsuan ini"

"TIDAK! Aku mohon! Jangan Min! aku tak bias hidup tanpamu"

Sungmin melepas paksa pelukkan Kyuhyun. "Kau terlalu banyak mempermainkan hati wanita, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya kau dan aku tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. It's OVER!"

"Tidak! Aku tak menyetujui semua ini!"

.

**I can't see this anymore'**

**So I'm going reject him**

**Even if he hangs on to me,**

**I'll just ignore hey**

**.  
**

"_Kyu, aku pergi ketoilet sebentar yah!"_

"_Ne" Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin menghilang di balik pintu tersebut. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, seketika sebuah seringaian tergambar di bibirnya saat mendapat'mangsa'nya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kearah 2 wanita yang sedang membagikan brosur produk itu,ia berpura-pura lewat di depan kedua gadis itu._

"_Silahkan tuan,' W' kembali mengeluarkan product terbarunya."_

"_Ah! Kebetulan sekali, tv dirumahku rusak. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan yang baru, maukah kalian berdua memilihkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik disini,untukku?"_

"_Tentu saja tua, silahkan kami akan memandu anda dalam memilih product yang sesuai dengan keinginan anda."_

_Kyuhyun didampingi kedua wanita tersebut, memasuki kawasan toko electronic. Dua wanita itu bahkan tak tahu modus di balik itu semua._

"_Karena hari ini aku tak membawa uang, jadi aku meminta nomor ponsel kalian saja. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja nanti aku akan membeli di toko ini, jadi aku butuh persetujuan kalian pada saat aku membeli barang disini, jadi bagaimana?"_

"_Baiklah"_

_Kedua wanita itu tak tahu bahwa mereka telah masuk dalam penjara sang iblis._

"_Aku pergi dulu, nanti aku hubungi ne? Bye" Kyuhyun melangkan flying kiss ke rah dua wanita itu, keduanya tersipu malu._

"_Chagiya! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk diam menungguku!"_

"_Mianhae sayang, aku hanya berjalan melihat barang discount, kajja kita pulang"_

_.  
_

**Even when you're by my side,**

**You always look at other girls.**

**When I'm not there, you're a super playboy**

**You're no fun, you have no manners**

**You're the devil, the devil you are.**

**.  
**

"Jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku Minnie chagi.."

"Kau tak menepati janjimu untuk setia padaku Cho! Kau bermain di belakangku dan kurasa itu alasan terbaik untuk aku meninggalkanmu"

Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, hatinya telah mantap mengambil jalan ini, ia memutar knop pintu itu lalu berbalik.

"Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun –ah "

"Minnie! Aku mohon maafkan aku! Kembalilah padaku" Kyuhyun mencoba mengejar Sungmin, namun takdir tak memihaknya ia kehilangan jejak Sungmin.

**.  
**

**I'm going to wait by myself,**

**For a guy who will only look at me.**

**END**

**Note : **

**Kyaaa gimana reader semua? Apa alurnya aneh? Atau gmana? Kritik dan saran reader semua bantu aku spy bkn ff yang lebih baik^^ maksih yang usd berkenan buat baca hehe, ini song fic pertama aku. Klo berkenan silahkan review#BOW. Makasih^^**

**Yang nunggu #gaadayangnunggu ff the most delicious reward, maaf telat updatenya hehe laptopnya sempet rusak hehe. Pasti secepetnya di update deh^^ klo reader mau sih hehe.**


End file.
